


Bumps in the road

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Not the end or the beginning [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Welcome all, to the end of my first Goosefat/Sansa work.Please enjoy





	Bumps in the road

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all, to the end of my first Goosefat/Sansa work.
> 
> Please enjoy

 

 

 

"Thomas. Ives. Stop that right now!"

Both boys paused, holding a fistful of mud in each hand when their mother yelling at them.

 

Sansa was getting help from Desmond and Leon in her vegetable patch when she looked up and saw her two eldest acting like her youngest.

Looking around, Sansa also saw Cecila sitting against the side of the house by herself, who was looking out at all of them seemingly in a bad mood.

"Cecila, baby. Want to join us?" Sansa tried asking and shrugged, going back to work in her garden with her boys when Cecila crossed her arms and ignored her.

 

 

"Hey! Thomas, Ives. Don't ignore your mother." Bill yelled, "Boys, inside now!"

 

When Sansa heard Bill yell, it meant the boys must of gone back to their fighting.

 

"Mama."

Sansa saw Leon pointing to a large cauliflower. "Good eye, baby."

They were collecting more vegetables as she heard Bill's raised voice coming from in the house as he reprimanded the eldest two.

 

 

When Bill finally emerged sometime later Sansa saw his face fall when he tried to approach Cecila.

When his hand made contact with her shoulder, the second he made contact Cecila shoved him away and ran inside the house.

 

"Boys, why don't you take these lovely things to the kitchen for me?" Sansa asked them.

 

Sansa smiled when their little hands gasped the handles of the baskets as they rushed away and did as she asked without compliant.

 

Sitting in the dirt, Sansa reached her arms out and wriggled her fingers towards Bill.

 

Sansa immediately wrapped him in a hug once he helped her to her feet.

"She hates me." Bill pouted, feeling miserable.

Sansa smiled at the top of his head as he moulded himself to her tightly.

"No, my love. She's upset and maybe a little jealous." She tried pointing out to him.

 

Before he could reply they both heard the sounds of a baby cry's, Bill rushed away as soon he heard. While Sansa followed slowly behind, and made her way through the back door.

 

Through the kitchen and down the hall to their room, Cecila was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes as she watched Bill cradle cute little baby Ada in his arms.

Sansa felt for daughter, she'd been the only girl for a long time and knew this was a massive change.

Taking her hand and directing them to her room, Cecila starting crying into her shoulder as soon as they sat on her bed.

"Daddy hates me."

"No, baby no. He loves you." Sansa said reassuringly.

 

 

Lying in bed, Sansa was facing the basinet where Ada was sleeping peacefully.

Sansa couldn't help letting out a giggle when she was rolled onto her back, and felt Bill rest his head on her stomach.

Sansa smoothed his hair away so she could see his face with calming strokes of her fingers.

"William."

"Mmm?"

"Go out tomorrow."

"Where? Why?" He asked.

"Go and spend the day with Cecila, I think you both need it."

Bill rubbed his face into her, making Sansa try to fight off another giggle.

"She'll never go for it." Bill thought aloud.

"Ask her. She misses you."

"Will you be fine with the others?"

"Des and Leo will help me."

 

 

Sitting in the living room and nursing Ada, Sansa watched as Bill sat with the children as they all ate breakfast.

"Can I see Wade today?" Thomas asked.

"Ask your mother." Bill said quickly.

Sansa nodded when Thomas poked his head up from his chair.

"Finish your food first young man." Bill said when his son tried leaving immediately.

 

 

As the youngest were helping Bill clear the table, Ada had fallen asleep soon after.

"Ives can you help the boys?" Bill asked.

"Sure dad."

 

Bill placed a hand on Cecila's arm as he knelt in front of her, "Little-flame, would you like to spend the day with me?"

 

Sansa always felt more emotional after giving birth, but seeing the two of them made her cry even more.

Bill's face dropped when Cecila shook her head _no_ at him.

"It'd just be the two of us. We could do anything you want." Bill pleaded.

"Really?" Was her tiny voice.

"Really."

"When?" Cecila asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Bill rubbed and hid his face in his hands as soon as she ran to her room to prepare.

 

Sansa walked up to him when Cecila left and placed a hand on his head, which caused Bill to stand and immediately wrap her in his arms.

 

Sansa held Ada with one hand and cradled Bill's shaking head in the other.

Bill eventually moved and placed kisses along her neck and up to her lips.

As their kiss deepened Sansa tasted traces of both their tears.

 

"I love you." Bill whispered as he kissed her temple lovingly.

Leaning down, Bill placed a gentle kiss to the tuff of red hair of his sleeping daughter, still resting on Sansa's shoulder.

They were able to sneak in one more kiss before Bill was happily lead by the hand, out the front door.

 

 

When Desmond came back in to see her, Sansa cuddled with her babies on the couch.

Ives came running in chasing a giggling Leon.

"Tell me another story, please mummy?"

Sansa kissed the top of Desmond's head. "Which one, this time?"

"Grandpa Ned."

 

 

As Sansa was putting the boys to bed, she could hear Bill cooing at Ada trying desperately to calm her down.

When she was about to demand he hand Ada over, Sansa was beaten by Cecila rushing past her and into the room.

 

"Can I hold her?"

 

Bill turned in amazement. He wasn't the only one shocked, both he and Sansa were aware how big this was. Cecila had refused for months to go anywhere near Ada since she'd been born and couldn't bare to be in the same room as her sister for more then a few seconds.

"Sit on the bed." Bill told her.

Cecila jumped up and immediately reached her arms out for the crying baby.

 

When Bill placed Ada in her sisters arms, to Sansa's joy, her crying stopped.

"Her hair looks like mum's." Cecila pointed out.

 

They both watched as Cecila placed a kiss to her sisters cheek.

Bill couldn't help leaning down and kissing both his girls before he placed a loving kiss to Sansa's lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither the end nor the beginning for Bill and Sansa. 
> 
> I hate endings and I'm sure for anyone whose read anything else I've written is aware, I leave my endings very open. 
> 
> But for anyone out there whose interested, I'm in the middle of writing another major story for this lovely pair. 'The Man of her Dreams' will be coming soon.
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, I love to hear from all of you


End file.
